Snippets
by intangibleINK
Summary: Somewhere to dump all of my little ideas.
1. Facebook

**Holy cow, I bet all of you thought I was dead. Sorry I haven't done anything for Cliché Kiss Scenes. Um, anyway. This fic will be the place where I dump all of my ideas. So maybe, one day I could pick out one of these ideas and develop it further. These are just concepts for now though. Anyway, I've actually seen a lot of fics based on facebook. It's kind of interesting. So I did one too. Also, I'm not sure but if the '•' or '►' symbols don't show up, please tell me so I can replace them with something that all readers can see. Also, if anyone likes an idea and wants to make a fic of it, please ask first. Please?**

**Facebook**

**Konoka Konoe**  
>exhausted... eva-chan is so tough! :P<br>June 23 at 11:12pm • Like • Comment • Unsubscribe  
><strong>Asuna Kagurazaka<strong> and **5 others **like this.

**Evangeline A. K. McDowell** Stop calling me that. I can always make it even harder.  
>June 23 at 11:14pm • Like<p>

**Asuna Kagurazaka** ugh yeah, she's so... ughh.  
>June 23 at 11:14pm • Like<p>

**Asuna Kagurazaka** that's what she said  
>June 23 at 11:14pm • Like<p>

**Evangeline A. K. McDowell** You're so eloquent.  
>June 23 at 11:15pm • Like<p>

**Evangeline A. K. McDowell** I'll make sure to add more exercises for you to do tomorrow.  
>June 23 at 11:15pm • Like<p>

**Haruna Saotome** gj asuna. that's just for her right?  
>June 23 at 11:17pm • Like<p>

**Asuna Kagurazaka** wait what? evaaa  
>June 23 at 11:18pm • Like<p>

**Evangeline A. K. McDowell** Now that you mention it, I suppose I've been slacking a bit. Extra practice for all of you.  
>June 23 at 11:20pm • Like<p>

**Harune Saotome** shit  
>June 23 at 11:21pm • Like<p>

**Kazumi Asakura** dislike  
>June 23 at 11:22pm • Like<p>

**Ku Fei** o wow rely? baka red you strike again  
>June 23 at 11:22pm • Like<p>

**Asuna Kagurazaka** hey don't blame me, it's all eva's fault  
>June 23 at 11:24pm • Like<p>

**Yue Ayase** you provoked her  
>June 23 at 11:25pm • Like<p>

**Makie Sasaki** hey guys im going to the mall on fri wanna come  
>June 23 at 11:30pm • Like<p>

**Yuuna Akashi** yeahh lets go!  
>June 23 at 11:31pm • Like<p>

**Haruna Saotome** aww i'd go but i'm broke... actually i'm selling doujinshi on sat. can we change the date  
>June 23 at 11:31pm • Like<p>

**Konoka Konoe** um, can you guys stop spamming my post  
>June 23 at 11:32pm • Like<p>

**Kazumi Asakura** i can go :D  
>June 23 at 11:32pm • Like<p>

**Ako Izumi** okay!  
>June 23 at 11:33pm • Like<p>

**Misa Kakizaki** ? okay for what? anyways i can go  
>June 23 at 11:34pm • Like<p>

**Setsuna Sakurazaki** Stop spamming.  
>June 23 at 11:35pm • Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoka Konoe<strong> aw thanks secchan, but you didn't have to be so scary  
><strong>Setsuna Sakurazaki<strong> I'm sorry, next time I'll try to be nicer  
><strong>Konoka Konoe<strong> haha it's ok, i'm kidding  
>you're perfect as you are :)<br>secchan?  
>are you still there?<br>**Setsuna Sakurazaki** Um, yes. I'm good  
><strong>Konoka Konoe<strong> ohh did you get embarassed? you're so cuute~  
><strong>Setsuna Sakurazaki<strong> Ojou-sama! This is improper...  
><strong>Konoka Konoe<strong> can you come over right now  
><strong>Setsuna Sakurazaki<strong> You should go to bed. Sleeping so late is not good for your health  
><strong>Konoka Konoe<strong> comeon, pleaaase  
><strong>Setsuna Sakurazaki<strong> ...Of course. I'll be there right away  
><strong>Stsuna Sakurazaki is unavailable but you can still send her a message.<strong>  
><strong>Konoka Konoe<strong> so cute :)  
><strong>Konoka Konoe is unavailable but you can still send her a message.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoka Konoe<strong> went from being "single" to "it's complicated."  
>June 24 at 12:27pm • Like • Comment<br>**Kazumi Asakura**, **Haruna Saotome** and **8 others** like this.

**Haruna Saotome** ohoho who's the lucky guy?  
>June 24 at 12:27pm • Like<p>

**Kazumi Asakura** details, now!  
>June 24 at 12:27pm • Like<p>

**Asuna Kagurazaka** wait, what? konoka, i want you to be happy, but this guy has to get through me first. i mean what if he's a total douchebag  
>June 24 at 12:28pm • Like<p>

**Kazumi Asakura** hold onnn... something's not right here  
>June 24 at 12:29pm • Like<p>

**Evangeline A. K. McDowell** Yes, the fact that you're all late coming back from your lunch break. Don't worry, I have a good punishment for you...  
>June 24 at 12:31pm • Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi Asakura ► Setsuna Sakurazaki<strong>  
>heyy. how do you feel about your ojou-sama's ilicit, "complicated" relationship with some random dude?<br>June 24 at 12:29pm • Like • Comment  
><strong>Haruna Saotome<strong> likes this.

**Haruna Saotome** oh yes, i also want to know this  
>June 24 at 12:30pm • Like<p>

**Kazumi Asakura** ...no declarations of love? "i will protect her? let her be happy?" no? that is surprisingly disappointing... and surprising...  
>June 24 at 6:00pm • Like<p>

**Setsuna Sakurazaki** No comment.  
>June 24 at 10:14pm • Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kazumi Asakura<strong>  
>something fishy is going on... i intend to find out what.<br>June 24 at 10:20pm • Like • Comment

**Haruna Saotome** i love a good mystery. count me in ;)  
>June 24 at 10:24pm • Like<p>

**Asuna Kagurazaka** oh god. can't you guys ever mind your own business :P  
>June 24 at 10:25pm • Like<p>

**Kazumi Asakura** oh asuna, you wound me.  
>June 24 at 10:26pm • Like<p>

**Kazumi Asakura** also, no. i'm a reporter. it's my job  
>June 24 at 10:26pm • Like<p> 


	2. Offering

**Nevermind to the no-title thing. It's easier to keep track of chapters if I name them, haha...**

**Offering**

Konoka whimpers, and tries not to struggle against the gritty rope keeping her bound and helpless against her captors. The piece of cloth blindfolding her is rough and it makes her eyes itch. There is a dirty cloth gagging her, uncomfortably stretching her jaw , and she thinks she will pass out soon from the smell. Her entire body aches and throbs, and she has an urge to shift to a more comfortable position, but she doesn't want to attract attention. Her cheekbone still flares with pain at the thought.

A hard hand keeps a firm grip on her left arm, and drags her along some unknown path, uncaring as she stumbles. Her foot steps right on top of something hard and blunt, but she forces back the wince and doesn't allow them the satisfaction of witnessing her pain.

She hates being subservient to them, but she has no choice. She's not exactly the greatest fighter, and while two of her three captors don't seem like bloodthirsty psychopathic animals, the last—the one who hit her for "not cooperating"—is definitely someone to watch out for. The only thing she can do for now is keep calm and bide her time, so she can gather information and figure out a plan to escape.

Suddenly she is grateful she was forced to take lessons in _Princesses 101: What To Do When You Are Kidnapped_. After all, she is the daughter of _the _Eishun Konoe, and the sole heir to the Konoe empire.

_Is that why they took me?_ she wonders, but she's skeptical. For her safety (before she thought it was all a bunch of crap, but she sees the danger now, and scoffs at her old naivety) she never made public appearances, so very few people knew what she actually looked like. _No, they don't know I'm royalty_, she decides.

She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. _So cliché_, she groans, but it's true. She left one of the villages after visiting a few stores, disguised in plain clothes, when she noticed three rogues raiding a merchant's cart. She was just debating her options when she saw the savage who hit her reach for a frightened girl who was cowering beside the snivelling merchant. Selflessly (or stupidly) she rushed forward and shouted something along the lines of "stop that, you disgusting barbarians!"

So of course they didn't, and grabbed her instead. _At least the merchant and poor girl got away_, she thinks dryly.

Her legs are shaky and on fire by the time they finally stop. She can hear rough voices around them, but her head is throbbing so violently, she can barely make out anything that they're saying. The hand on her arm suddenly jerks her forward, interrupting her lame attempt at espionage. They lead her towards a quieter area, but with the silence comes tension, and it sends a prickling feeling down her spine.

They pause, knock on something—a door, probably—and when a low voice responds, they move on. This time when they stop, she's flung to the floor, where she lands awkwardly on her knees. She grits her teeth at the burn.

"Chief," one of her captors addresses.

"What is this?" a clear voice asks, and Konoka blinks in shock behind her blindfold. She imagines the leader of these savages to be a hairy, bulky, hard-muscled beast of a man. This husky, almost pleasant voice doesn't suit the image at all.

For the second time she wonders why she's here, then for the first time the question is answered.

There is a quick exhalation, then—"I told you," that voice says, with a hint of agitation, "that I don't need a consort."

Konoka stiffens and her heart seizes in her chest. The Chief's displeasure gives her hope though. Surely they won't disobey their leader.

"Every great leader needs someone beside them. She doesn't have to have any power. You can just use her in any way—especially to release stress," one adds pointedly.

The Chief is silent, and Konoka can already feel her hope slipping away. _Please_, she thinks fervently, even as she clings to the floor and tries not to despair.

"Remove her bindings," the Chief orders quietly.

She gasps for breath when they pull out the damp cloth from her mouth—she hears a grimace of disgust and inwardly rolls her eyes, after all, _they_ put it there. She softly clears her throat and tries to ignore her aching jaw. She flinches when someone's hands touch her arms, but calms down when she realizes they're untying the ropes rubbing her wrists raw. She sighs in relief when she's free, and carefully she rests her hands on the floor. It's rough, she realizes. Like some sort of rug. However she doesn't have time to think about her location because they're starting to untie her blindfold, and her curiosity and antipation shoves any other thought out of her mind.

She blinks blearily as she struggles to regain her vision after having her eyes shut for so long. She plans on taking in a much of her surroundings as she can, but the first thing her recovered eyes fall on is a young man sitting on an old wool cushion. He is barefooted, but, oddly, one of his ankles is adorned by a weaved anklet. His pants are baggy, slightly worn, and held up by an old leather belt with a wing-shaped buckle. Tattoos cover his upper left arm, and a thick leather brace encases his right wrist. His shirt is tight and—

Konoka's eyes widen. _Female?_ Her eyes dart up to the Chief's face to gauge his—_her_ reaction, and Konoka nearly jumps when she realizes the Chief is staring back. Her eyes are ice cold, red as wine, and completely mesmerizing. Wisps of brilliant white hair fall slightly into her face, and Konoka finds herself fascinated by the colour.

"Leave us," the Chief commands, and Konoka is snapped out of her daze. Her cheeks erupt with embarrassment, and she swears she sees the Chief's icy exterior melt a little.

When they're alone, there is a silent moment where the Chief assesses her. Then the Chief slowly stands up and approaches her.

"You're hurt," she says, frowning. Konoka glances at the bruises forming on her arms and legs and winces slightly. She glances at the Chief for a second, but that's all that's needed for her to become ensnared within those dark eyes.

The Chief walks closer, and Konoka holds her breath. The Chief reaches out and touches her arm gently, and it _burns_. Konoka reminds herself futilely that this is the enemy, her kidnapper, that _no, there are no tingly feelings!_ But the Chief's fingers are stroking her skin, almost subconsciously, and it's spreading an intoxicating warmth through her whole body.

"I'm sorry," the Chief murmurs, and Konoka is intensely aware of her touch. "I can send for a healer."

Konoka is unable to say anything. She nods mutely instead, feeling the fire rage in her belly, and terrified because of it.

There is a strange pause, then the Chief says quietly, "I'm not going to force you to be my... wife. And after you are healthy, I can send you back to your home. However," and then her eyes narrow and she takes a step closer to Konoka, "you can't tell _anyone_ about us."

There is literally only a few inches between them, and Konoka reluctantly admits that being so close to the dangerous woman is causing her to shudder, and not in disgust. _You're sick, Konoka. Any other person would be terrified. Instead you _love_ it_, and she nearly gasps when the Chief presses in even closer.

"Swear it."

"I..." Konoka whispers, "I swear."

"Good," the Chief says, and she backs off, her threatening expression gone, a glorious smile replacing it.

It hits Konoka right in the chest.

_I can't be..._

The Chief steps away, and Konoka nearly cries at the loss of warmth.

_Oh gods._


End file.
